The Coin Toss
by Fluff Kitty
Summary: How can Mirajane make Lucy more assertive in her hunt for her bestfriend's heart? Easy, give her a quarter and push her into a rather fateful coin toss. Will Lucy be able to make heads or tails of the situation? -ONESHOT- Rated T purely because Fairy Tail just isn't for children. Romance is light and fluffy.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima._**

_Oh look, a story from past me. I don't remember when I wrote this, but it isn't half bad (in my opinion). So go ahead, read. Hopefully you enjoy it :)_

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" Lucy greeted as her excessively loud team burst through the guild doors. It had been a fairly successful mission. Natsu and Gray only got into one serious brawl which managed to damage two houses but that wasn't too bad since Lucy still had a hefty amount of pay for her rent.

"Hello Lucy!" Mirajane called back, smiling happily as she wiped a mug.

"The usual Mira-San." Lucy requested, sliding onto her stool and sighing blissfully as she laid her head down on the cool counter top.

"Here you are." Mira chirped, placing a frothy pink milkshake in front of Lucy.

Humming happily Lucy took a sip and sighed dreamily.

"Yum." She purred, stretching herself out. Mirajane laughed heartily and quickly flitted away to serve drinks while Lucy enjoyed the reprieve that was her strawberry milkshake.

Glancing around the guild as she sipped her milkshake Lucy's eyes locked onto Natsu as he prepared for an arm wrestling competition with Gray while Elfman shouted about being a man in the background with Evergreen beating him with her fan. Smiling contentedly, Lucy turned back to the counter as Mira returned.

"So..." Mira drawled, placing her elbows on the counter and leaning forwards. "How are things with you and Natsu?"

"What?" Lucy sputtered, spraying milkshake everywhere. Mira quickly and wordlessly took out a towel and wiped up the mess, thankful that none had spattered her dress.

"Lucy, you should be more assertive, make the first move." Mira continued, ignoring Lucy's heated face.

"How do I do that?" Lucy questioned curiously, but immediately regretted saying anything as Mira smirked deviously.

"Aha, you've admitted it!" Mira cackled gleefully, twirling the cleaning cloth in the air.

"Quiet!" Lucy hissed, slapping her hand over Mira's mouth. With her eyes twinkling merrily, Mira halted all movement and nodded slowly. Cautiously removing her hand, Lucy sat back in her stool and cast a furtive glance over to Natsu where he sat still locked in combat with Gray. "So how do I become more assertive?"

Chuckling darkly Mira held out a plain quarter.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked, staring at the coin confusedly.

"It will help you become more assertive. Go up to Natsu and show him the coin, asking that he have a coin toss with you. Say, ''The rules are as follows, if it lands on heads then I'm yours and if it lands on tails then you're mine.'' Alright?" Mira giggled, slipping the coin into Lucy's hand. Lucy stared blankly at the coin for a few moments until Mira shoved her off of the stool and Lucy had no choice but to follow her instructions.

"Hey Natsu..." She greeted hesitantly as she walked up. He was still engaged with Gray in their arm wrestling match and merely grunted in response. "Want to play a game when you're done?" She questioned brightly, swallowing the lump of uncertainty that weaselled its way into her throat.

"Sure." He mumbled, glaring heavily at Gray over their interlocked hands. "What kind of game?" Lucy's response was interrupted as Elfman shouted out, "Holding hands is manly!"

"We're not holding hands!" Natsu and Gray screamed unanimously, swinging their connected fists into Elfman's face before continuing with their match.

"You were saying?" Natsu asked, quirking a brow. Lucy's jaw dropped at his question. He just knocked out Elfman for Mavis' sake! Well... this was Fairy Tail.

"Uh... I-ah..." She mumbled, wringing her hands together before continuing. "It's a coin toss..."

"Oh, what for?" Lucy was actually slightly stunned that Natsu was currently battling Gray and holding a fairly fluent conversation with her.

"Uhm... well if it lands on heads..." She trailed off uncertainly, glancing over at Mira. When Mira nodded and made little shooing motions with her hands Lucy sucked in a deep breath and turned back to Natsu. "You're mine and if it lands on tails then I'm yours." She blurted, staring anywhere but at Natsu when the entire guild went silent.

"No more love rival! Gray-Sama is all Juvia's!" Juvia shrieked, flying out of nowhere and flinging her arms around Gray's neck. Letting out a startled squeak Gray released Natsu's hand and fell backwards, landing in a very undignified heap on the unforgiving wooden floorboards. Laughter erupted in the guild then and Lucy went completely red.

"Ha! I won Stripper!" Natsu yelled excitedly. "Let's go Luce!" His warm hand suddenly encased hers and her eyes shot open to see him happily dragging her off to who knows where while the guild laughed at Gray's pathetic attempts at escape.

"You're welcome Lucy!" Mirajane shouted after the two and Natsu laughed loudly, squeezing Lucy's hand gently. The blonde blushed heavily, but still had the sense of mind to not shout out a thank you. That would have to wait until later. When the blonde was just slightly more than tipsy and could face the barmaid without dying of embarrassment. That Mirajane.

* * *

_A/N: I don't quite know why I upload these when I should be getting into bed, but I do. I hope it was worth me losing a little sleep :) Let me know what you think of younger me's writing? Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
